And Then She Realized
by Espe376
Summary: When Lucas reveals he has a crush on Nana, Toon Link attempts to help Lucas win her over, but Nana has a crush on Ness. Madness ensues as confusion and misunderstandings tear them apart. Toon LinkxNana
1. Lucas

Lucas couldn't help it. He didn't understand what was wrong with me. He was currently sitting next to a tree watching some of the other younger smashers play a game of tag. He couldn't help but keep looking at her. She made him feel all funny inside and he couldn't understand it.

The girl of his admiration was Nana. The pink ice climber was currently laughing as she ran away from Toon Link. He was aware of the fact that this feeling he was having was love, but there was a slight problem. He had noticed the way Nana would look at Ness. The way she giggled a little more at his jokes than others. The way she smiled more around him. Nana definitely had a crush on Ness.

Ness didn't seem to return the feelings though. To tell the truth Lucas couldn't help but think that Ness wasn't even aware of Nana's flirting. Lucas knew Ness better than anyone else and he was aware of the fact that Ness could be pretty clueless.

Still though Lucas wished he could tell Nana but he was too afraid of rejection and of this causing tension between Ness and him. Lucas couldn't hide it forever though. He cared about Nana too much to let her go, so he had decided he had to make some sort of move or at least tell someone of this problem.  
He couldn't tell Popo. Popo was very protective of Nana, therefore he was afraid to get his reaction. He couldn't tell Red either since Red was a bit seclusive and probably wouldn't know what to do himself. And Ness, while... he couldn't really talk to him about it especially if he wasn't aware that Nana liked him. So that left Toon Link.

Toon Link had looked through the whole Smash Bros kitchen for soup. There was absolutely none to be found. He didn't think he could survive if he didn't find any, having anything else sounded horrible at the moment. After all he hadn't had any soup in at least a week.

"Toon Link..." Toon Link's rampaging through cupboards was officially over He turned to see Lucas looking at him with an uneasy and unsure expression.

"Can I... talk to you?" Toon Link cocked his head to the side. What could Lucas need to talk to him about? Whatever it was it must of been important.

"Ok sure."The two made their way to one of the tables outside the kitchen in the cafeteria taking seats across from each other.

"So what's up Lucas?"

"While I have... a problem."

Lucas fidgeted a bit in his seat obviously nervous about telling Toon this problem.

"Ok... so what is it?"

Toon was getting a little impatient, waiting for Lucas to continue

"Well I kind of... have a crush on someone."

Toon Link was a little bit taken aback. He had noticed Lucas seem to blush a bit when near Nana, but he had assumed it was nothing. That must be who Lucas liked... but why was Lucas talking to him about this? Shouldn't he tell Ness, after all according to Ness they told each other everything.

"While why don't you tell her Lucas, Nana might like you back."

"But she doesn't... I already know she likes Ness."

There it was. Toon finally understood, so that was the problem. Now that he thought about it Nana did act a little funny around Ness.

"While maybe he isn't interested, I mean if he doesn't like her back she'd have to give you a chance right?"

Lucas seemed to perk up a bit. "I guess."

"Yeah tell you what Lucas I'll go see if Ness isn't interested you should tell Nana."

Lucas seemed to perk up a lot a smile gracing his features and his eyes glowing with hope. "Um ok. Thanks Toon."  
Toon Link smiled back and nodded. Truthfully he and Lucas hadn't really talked all that much one on one. After all Lucas mostly talked to Red and Ness about these types of things. Plus it had been hard to really get to know each other when they mostly just hanged out in their group of young smashers. Toon Link still liked Lucas though, he seemed a bit timid but was nice and he felt more of a connection with him now. With that he waved goodbye and left leaving Lucas smiling hopefully.


	2. Ness

It has been so long since I have written anything on here. Anyway so I had this story idea and absolutely had to write it up, so now here I am :) So please enjoy the story and dont be afraid to review. Also if you have any suggests for how I can improve my writing dont be afraid to tell me. I hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

Toon Link knew exactly where Ness would be, after Ness had gone to his brawls he would always play video games. Therefore Toon Link made his way to the Earthbound room. It had been rather interesting actually, when Master Hand had constructed the fighters specific rooms he had created the rooms differently to match the occupants world. Toon Link and Link did not have any type of technology in their room where as others had plethora of different technological devices, most Toon Link didn't really understand.

Toon Link found that the door to the room was actually open, deciding Ness had probably left it open in case anybody needed to find him. He proceeded to walk into the room to find Ness intently engaged in Kirby Air Ride. He was currently attempting to complete one of the unlockables by winning the race in a center amount of time and was very engaged in this task.

"Hey Ness. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Toon Link said taking a seat next to Ness on the couch.

"Yeah sure bud." Ness didn't look away from the game nor pause though, making Toon Link wonder if he was truly listening.

"Ok well, let's say Nana liked you. What would you do?"

"What do you mean, of course she likes me, me and her are friends right?" Typical Ness it was just like him to be clueless like this.

"No Ness, I meant like LIKE you."

Ness suddenly paused the game, filling the room with a very unsettling silence finally turning to look at Toon Link.

"So... what would you do?" Toon Link asked again now that Ness was listening.

Ness looked a little taken aback. He had no idea where this had come from. Was Toon Link hinting at something? Did Nana like him? What would he do?

He sat there for quite some time contemplating his answer. Toon Link waited patiently suddenly finding the rest of the room very interesting.

"You know Toon Link, I really don't know what I would do. I guess I might ask her out or something but I'm not really sure. I mean I don't exactly have much of a chance with anybody else."

That was true. While Ness had mentioned a girl back home whom he had liked a lot, they were only trophies. They were copies per say of their counterparts. Ness would never actually meet this girl for himself; while he had memories of her he would never actually know her. It was kind of sad actually.

"So you wouldn't ask her out right away necessarily."

"Yeah I guess so."

Ok then. Toon Link decided to move on with the plan. Ness wasn't sure and obviously no one had told him for sure so Nana was potentially up for grabs.

"Ok thanks Ness. See ya!"

Toon Link turned to leave but before he got far a voice stopped him.

"Wait! Why did you need to know that Toon?"

Toon Link stopped in his tracks feeling Ness's questioning gaze on his back.

"Well, I um... I'm doing research and wanted to know." _Great Toon Link, like that makes any sense!_

"Why would you need research?"

"I'm... writing a story and I needed it."

An awkward silence followed, Toon Link decided he needed to make a getaway and fast.

"Uh... See ya later!" And with that he ran out the door.

* * *

So if anybody is confused on the whole being trophies thing, basically it's similar to Subspace in Brawl. The Brawl characters are just copied trophies of the original characters. They have the same memories, same abilities and similar personalities. At some point in Smash Bros I believe they actually call it a world of trophies. It's kind of a similar idea to Tigura21's Smash King seires on youtube which is really good by the way :) So yep it kind of helps me in this story because now Ness, Toon Link and Lucas have no other possible love interests. So I as I said before review and I will update soon!


	3. Toon Link

Toon Link and Lucas had discussed for quite some time what they were going to do next. They had finally decided that giving her flowers and chocolates was a good idea. Toon Link had decided that he would ask her what type of flowers she liked and what type of qualities she would like in a guy as well since Lucas wanted to know. Then if Lucas felt confident enough he would give her the flower and the chocolates, as well as a poem he had written.

So Toon Link found himself in front of the Ice Climbers door. He had already knocked and was waiting to see if the pink clad ice climber was in their room. Slowly the door opened to reveal Nana.

"Oh hey Toon Link. Do you need something?"

"Yeah I needed to ask you something. You mind if I come in?"

"No not at all come in."

Toon Link took a seat on an armchair in the room while Nana sat on the couch. The Ice Climbers room seemed similar to Ness and Lucas's. While the Ice Climbers were technically from an isolated mountain they had acquired a TV and computer in their room.

"So I was just wondering… what type of flowers do you like?" If this wasn't the definition of awkward Toon Link didn't know what was. Nana seemed to be shocked for only a second, quickly changing her expression, fixing it back into a smile.

"While I like roses. Why do you ask?"

Toon Link felt a blush of embarrassment grace his cheeks. He didn't know how she was handling this so well when he was dying of embarrassment.

"Well you know just wanted to get to know you better."

Nana cocked her head to the side in thought, while Toon Link scratched the back of his head. _Come on Toon! Do this for Lucas!_

"Also what type of qualities would you like in a guy?" Toon Link looked away too embarrassed to look at Nana.

Nana smiled thoughtfully again. She wondered did Toon Link have a crush on her? She couldn't help but feel flattered. She had had a crush on Ness since Melee and still had feelings for him, but she couldn't help but think Toon Link was cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well I want a guy who is funny, smart and nice. Someone who would do anything for me."

Toon Link mentally went over this a couple times before turning away from Nana.

"Ok Nana thanks see you later!" He smiled at her blush now completely gone, waving goodbye as he ran out into the hall.

Nana sighed. She would definitely want to discuss this with the other girls as soon as possible.

* * *

The next day Nana made her way to the cafeteria for lunch. The girls had decided to have one of their talks today and she thought that this was a perfect opportunity to discuss with them her conversation with Toon Link the other day.

After picking up her meal she walked over to the table housing Jigglypuff, Princess Zelda and Princess Peach. She carefully walked over to the table and sat down in an empty seat. Peach was the first to notice turning towards her.

"Hi sweetheart! Did you happen to see Samus anywhere?"

It didn't surprise Nana that the bounty hunter was missing. Samus didn't really like to have girl talk and sometimes she just liked to eat alone in her room.

"Nope, but Peach I have something really important I need to discuss with you."

Peach's expression changed to excitement instantly.

"Alright dear! Girls! Nana has something important to tell us."

* * *

Meanwhile Toon Link and Lucas stood outside the cafeteria. Toon Link had told Lucas about the qualities Nana wanted in a guy. Lucas wasn't sure if he was the right match but Toon Link had assured him that he was smart and nice, and that when he wanted to be he was quite funny. So their plan had continued. Lucas was now getting ready to go ask Nana if she would like to go out on a date with him, but he was a nervous wreck.

"Come on Lucas it won't be that bad. Just go out and tell her how you feel."

"I can't Toon Link! I-I can't even move my legs!" Toon Link crossed his arms. He had expected Lucas to be nervous but he couldn't even move!

"Lucas if you really care about her you'll find a way!" With that said he pushed Lucas through the door of the cafeteria. Toon Link sighed smiling happily. He was content with himself after all he had helped Lucas. When Lucas and Nana got together he could happily state that he had helped them get together and that made him feel proud of himself.

He was about ready to walk back to his room when Lucas came bursting out of the cafeteria doors running up to him. He was surprised when Lucas grabbed him turning Toon Link so he was now facing Lucas.

"I can't do it Toon! I tried but it's impossible I'm too scared!" Toon Link was stunned for a moment. Lucas was normally so timid hence why it surprised him that he had grabbed Toon Link without hesitation. He must have grown to trust Toon Link a lot.

Toon Link couldn't help but smile at that thought. He felt like he really did matter, after all it was hard to feel like that in a place like this where everyone was legendary in some way.

"Ok Lucas if you really want I'll give her the flowers and chocolates for you. Just make sure you sign your name at the end of the poem, ok?"

Lucas looked up at Toon Link, looking at him like he was a god. His eyes lit up and he pulled Toon Link into a hug.

Toon Link was completely in shock now but he was happy. He felt very accomplished. Ness had told Toon Link that Lucas's original self had gone through some horrible things and it was very tough for him to deal with now, so Toon Link was glad he could help Lucas.

After Lucas had let him go Toon Link took the flowers, the chocolates and the poem, then headed into the cafeteria. When he entered he spotted Nana sitting with the other girls at one of the many tables. He let out a breath and made his way toward the table.

Toon Link didn't spot the box in the middle of the walkway on his way though, he tripped over it landing on the ground dropping everything with him in the process.

"Watch where your going kid!" The box scurried away as Toon Link gathered himself and his belongings. _Ugh shut up Snake!_

He once again made his way toward Nana.

After Peach had finally gotten the attention of the other girls Nana finally had a chance to tell them about Toon Link. But before she could even open her mouth a voice cut her off.

"Uh Nana?"

She turned to see Toon Link holding flowers and chocolates, specifically roses.

Toon Link could feel the other girls gazes on him. He just wanted to give them to her and escape.

"These are for you." He gave them to her then walked away. Nana looked dumbfounded. She could her the girls whispering and giggling in the background. Nana had never gotten this type of treatment from a boy before and she couldn't help but like Toon Link back now, after all he had been sweet enough to give her this. She smiled as she watched him walk away.


	4. Popo

YES! Another update! I should be done with the main part of this story soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Popo couldn't help but notice Ness had acted kind of odd all day. It seemed like there was something on his mind, he was having a hard time concentrating. Well... actually Ness normally had a hard time concentrating. Anyway Ness just seemed more down in the dumps and seemed to be lost in thought. Ness was normally his regular cheerful, friendly, hyperactive self but had suddenly become quiet.

Popo had decided that he had to intervene in this somehow or at least find out what the problem was. So when he entered the cafeteria to find Ness sitting at a table seemingly lost in thought, he made his way towards him.

"Hi Ness what's shaking dude?" Ness didn't reply only heaving a sigh in response.

"Ok Ness tell me what's on your mind." Ness looked up to see Popo had now taken a seat across from him a concerned expression on his face.

Heaving another sigh Ness decided he might as well talk to someone.

"Well Popo... Does your sister like me?"

Popo's eyes got bigger than saucer. How had Ness figured that out? Did someone tell him? Well the cat was out of the bag now and hopefully his sister wouldn't mind him confirming this for Ness, after all things weren't half as fun without Ness's hyperactive self.

"Yeah she does like you."

Ness knew something was up when he had talked to Toon Link. Thank goodness for Popo's bluntness. Now what was he supposed to do? Ness was a little attracted to Nana after finding this out, she was very nice and was always very bubbly. He couldn't help but realize how cute she was now. He wondered if Popo would be mad at him if he said he liked her back. Only one way to find out.

"Popo would you mind if I maybe asked her on a date?"

Popo was once again nearly knocked out of his seat. He didn't know Ness liked her back? Where did this all come from? Well he guessed it was ok, after all he knew Ness well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt Nana in anyway at least he hoped not. It would be a little awkward but Nana would be happy.

"Hmmm fine, but if you do anything that might hurt her I will freeze you in an iceberg that you will be stuck in for the rest of your life!"

Ness rolled his eyes. It was just like Popo to say something like that, he had known Ness since the last tournament and Ness would have expected him to know full well Ness would never hurt someone intentionally, well, unless they were evil.

"Ok Popo thanks see you later. I'm gonna go get some steak!" And with that Ness was back to normal. Popo felt very accomplished.


	5. Nana

So here is another update and one of the most important parts in the story! :D So after this chapter I'm not entirely sure what to do next. Im not really sure which couple I like best so I would really appreciate it if you guys wouldn't mind telling me what couple you liked and why? I guess if nobody replies I'll attempt to forget out myself. So if you want to see a couple win tell me which one in the review. Thanks and enjoy! :D

* * *

The girls had totally fallen in love with the idea of Nana and Toon Link being a couple. They had gone crazy thinking about how adorable it was, though they were all aware of Nana's original feelings for Ness, they convinced Nana that she should give Toon Link a shot at least. Originally Nana had been unsure but she was starting to feel something for Toon Link and what was the worst that could happen if she did go out with him.

She skipped happily along to one of the recreational buildings on the Brawl premises which housed a TV for the smashers as well as numerous other rooms filled with other things to do. She slowly opened the door to find just who she was looking for.

Toon Link lay on the couch watching some weird show on TV about people who had weird obsessions. He sighed; he was mentally and physically exhausted. His Brawls today were tough enough and the embarrassment he had suffered these last couple of days had tired him out. He really hoped it was worth it.

He sunk into the couch a little more before turning to notice Nana approaching him. He attempted to straighten himself eventually pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Hi Toonie." Toon Link cocked his head to the side. Nana seemed a lot more cheerful then before and he couldn't help feel a bit funny when he noticed how she was smiling at him.

"Listen I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the cafeteria earlier."

Oh no! Toon Link desperately hoped she wouldn't reject Lucas. He didn't know how he would break it to him. She smiled in that weird way again before giving her response.

"And I would love to go on a date!" Toon Link couldn't contain his joy putting on a big smile and jumping off of the couch.

"YES! That's great Nana!"

Nana giggled to herself. He was cute when he was excited that was for sure. She decided it was probably time for her to leave. But before walking off she thought she might as well leave him on an even happier.

"While I guess I might have always had a thing for blondes."

She skipped off happily after that. Toon Link was left to wonder why she had added that in. '_Oh well. I gotta tell Lucas'._ With that he ran off to find Lucas.

He found Lucas sitting on a bench in the garden on the Smash Bros premises. He quickly ran up to the other blonde a smile plastered on his face.

"Lucas! Lucas! Guess what!" Lucas looked up from the book he was reading to find Toon Link running towards him.

"What is it?" Lucas asked finding a smile beginning to form on his face. Toon Link was jumping up and down just like a little kid and he couldn't help but smile.

"Nana wants to go on a date with you!" Lucas was stunned for a second slowly processing what Toon Link had just said. Before he knew it Lucas had jumped up excitedly and before either boy knew it they had begun jumping up and down in a circle, dancing per say. Any other smashers passing by must have thought they were crazy. Neither cared though as both were too happy about accomplishing their goal.

* * *

Meanwhile Samus was in the cafeteria on clean up duty. something she absolutely hated. She was currently sweeping up the cafeteria before lunch, muttering curses under her breath about how messy the other smashers were when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

For some reason it interested her and she picked it up. It was a poem Lucas had written for Nana. Well she might as well deliver it later, so she tucked it into her pocket and continued her job.

* * *

Ness had finally mustered up enough courage to ask Nana if she wanted to go on a date with him. He let out a breath before making his way towards her. Nana was currently in the cafeteria discussing something with the other girls. He approached her cautiously before lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

Nana had originally been telling the girls about how excited Toon Link had been when she had accepted his offer, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Ness behind her smiling at her like he always had.

"Hey Nana can I talk to you… um… in private?"

Nana didn't see any harm in it so she followed Ness to a corner of the cafeteria.

"So what's up Ness?"

Ness fidgeted a bit, acting a little odd for himself. _'Is he nervous?' _she thought.

"Well Nana… I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Nana had never seen Ness blush before and couldn't help but notice he was. She suddenly felt overwhelmed, what was she supposed to tell Ness? After all she had had a crush on him since Melee and she still had some feelings for him but she was dating Toon Link.

She wouldn't figure out what to do anyway because it just so happened that Lucas had decided to give Nana some flowers himself, confident enough now since Nana had accepted his date. Just at that moment was when he burst into the cafeteria and ran up to Nana.

"I got you some more flowers!" He smiled holding the flowers out to her.

"Um wait… you like me too?" Lucas's smile slowly diminished as he slowly lowered the flowers. Toon Link walked in after that noticing something had gone wrong.

"Yes, I'm dating you right?"

"No, I thought I was dating Toon Link."

"WHAT!?" Toon Link practically got the attention of the whole cafeteria at his outburst. For a second everyone was staring at them until finally they decided it didn't matter and turned away.

"You gave me those flowers yesterday?"

"Those were from Lucas. Didn't you read the card?"

"What card?"

Samus just so happened to walk in at this moment.

"Hey Nana, I found this on the ground it's for you."

Nana opened the paper and sure enough Lucas had signed his name on it.

Lucas turned towards Toon Link tears in his eyes. Toon Link had no idea what to tell him. He must have dropped it when he had tripped over Snake's box. He knew what Lucas was thinking though, he thought he did it on purpose.

"Lucas… I tried to give it to her honest…I-"

But before he could say anything else Lucas started walking off.

"Just forget it!" He yelled back as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Lucas wait!" Toon Link proceeded to run after Lucas.

Ness and Nana were both left dumbstruck. Nana slowly turned toward Ness.

"Ness I-"

"No it's ok. Im gonna go." Ness walked past Nana leaving her to stand there. She was so confused, what was she supposed to do now? She opened the note aqain and read the poem. It probably the sweetest thing she ver read and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucas.

She had no idea what to do she couldn't help but think Toon Link, Lucas and Ness were all amazing and she had no idea which one she liked best. She slowly walked out of the cafeteria as well, in a daze.

Samus turned to the other girls, who had all been watching.

"Do I even wanna know what just happened?"

When none of the girls answered Samus just shrugged and walked away deciding to get soem training in before her Brawls.


	6. The Letter

Sorry for the late posting. I guess I took a two month break, mostly because I wasn't really sure where to take this story. I'm pretty sure I figured it out though, or at least I hope XD So anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Also if you can think of anyway to improve my writing or notice an error let me know, since I feel like my writing doesn't really flow. Anyway enjoy! :)

* * *

A week had almost passed since the incident and by now the incident was known by every smasher. Many chose to simply forget it since they could care less about any drama the younger smashers were having or what they were even up to. There was a few who did care though, these individuals were also the ones who were concerned for the younger smashers. All of the younger smashers were showing different behaviors then normal; Ness wasn't as chirpy as usual, Lucas isolated himself most of the time, Nana felt guilty for the incident so she was sad most of the time, which in turn had caused Popo to discomfort.

Toon Link was guilty like Nana was; he felt he had failed Lucas and caused the whole ordeal. It only made him feel worse that none of them had hanged out together since the incident, not even Ness and Lucas seemed to be hanging out with each other, only Nana and Popo stuck together. It wasn't just guilt eating Toon Link alive though, it was loneliness. The group of kids use to hang out and play games together but now they weren't even talking to each other. Toon Link heaved a large sigh, at the moment he was sitting outside on the grass near the fountain Master Hand had placed in front of the main building because Peach said that there needed to be more decorative elements outside.

Toon Link wished there was a way to fix this but the other three involved were completely avoiding him. He heaved another sigh. _Maybe we'll never be friends again._

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Toon Link jumped a bit turning to see Link next him.

Toon Link turned to look at his hands for a second feeling a little lost for words.

"Aw come on Toonie, I've noticed you've seemed upset recently. Is it about what happened between your friends?"

Toon Link slowly nodded, before turning toward Link.

"It's just… I don't know what to do. I want us to be friends again but whenever I try to talk to any of them they run off."

Link turned to look at the sky and closed his eyes in thought. Toon Link turned away again and looked toward the ground waiting for Link to respond.

"Why don't you try writing something to one of them, like a letter? I'll hand it to them so that they don't know who it's from."

Toon Link looked straight at Link then slowly formed a smile.

"That's perfect Link!" He jumped into the air instantly. "I'll go write it."

And with that Toon Link ran off to the building complex where Link and him shared a room.

* * *

Nana was lying on her bed in her and Popo's room. She stared up at the ceiling as she couldn't think of anything better to do. She had torn Lucas and Ness apart, she had hurt both of them and now neither of them would talk to Toon Link. It was all her fault. She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

She slowly forced herself up and lazily walked toward the door. She slowly opened it. She was surprised to find Link smiling at her expecting it to be Popo.

"Hey there Nana! I came here to drop off a letter for you!" With a smile still on his face he held the letter out for her.

"Um… Ok thanks."

"No problem! See you!" And with that Link walked off.

Nana watched as he walked off before slowly shutting the door and proceeding to lie on the bed once more.

She took the letter in her hands for a moment before she began to carefully tear open the top. She forced herself to sit up when she was done opening it and then she pulled out the letter carefully unfolding it before reading it.

_Hi Nana!_

_It's been a really long time since we've talked and I wanted to let you know that I feel really bad for everything that happened. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, I know this must have been hard for you and I really didn't mean to hurt anyone, I'm seriously really sorry. I had no idea this would happen though and… while I'm rambling aren't I. Well what I mean to say is that I hope you forgive me and that we can talk sometime maybe we can find a way to get our group back together!_

_I hope to see you soon!_

_Toon Link_

Nana couldn't help but giggle a little at the letter; Toon Link was definitely very energetic that was for sure. She sighed. _It's nice that he sent this to me, I suppose I can see him even if it's a little embarrassing. _She blushed a bit before shaking it off.

* * *

Nana was on her way back from the stadium in Smash City where they had their battles. Popo had decided to stay behind and watch a brawl with King Dedede and Bowser against each other, but she was exhausted so she decided to head back to the Brawl premises where they were all housed in their own building complex with their own separate rooms. She felt a bit lonely without her brother by her but shook it off. She spotted someone walking toward her from the distance, it took her a second before she noticed that it was Toon Link. She heaved a sigh and shook off her embarrassment before walking toward him.

"Toon Link!" Toon Link looked up from the ground and a smile instantly grew on his face.

"Oh uh…. Hi Nana!" He walked up next to her still smiling. Nana blushed about still embarrassed about what had happened.

"So uh did you get my letter?" Toon Link stated after a moment of silence scratching the back of his head.

"What? Oh uh yes I did." Nana said hastily snapping out of her thoughts.

"Great! So you aren't still mad at me right?"

Nana quickly shook her head.

"Oh of course not. I was never mad at you just a bit… embarrassed." Nana looked away shyly while Toon Link began to smile confidently with this news.

"Cool! So you think it's a good idea to try and talk to Ness and Lucas?"

Nana shifted a bit, she was still pretty embarrassed, she felt as if Ness was mad at her and Lucas wouldn't even look at her anymore.

"I guess… we'll do it together won't we?" Nana looked at him uncertainly.

"Of course!" Toon Link smiled. "Come on, why don't we go get some lunch and hang out for a while?"

She looked up at him for a second before nodding.

* * *

The talk she had with Toon Link was definitely very reliving and within a couple hours she began to feel like herself again. She was surprised with how brash Toon Link was though it seemed like he had no fear in consulting Ness and Lucas, she supposed it was courageous yet it was also a bit of a fault. She wondered how many other things Toon Link had rushed into without thinking. She found it kind of reliving though and she wasn't as nervous anymore because of it. They had decided that that next morning they would meet up by the fountain and attempt to find Ness.

Nana had already arrived and was waiting patiently. She wasn't surprised that Toon Link was late; he had a habit of sleeping in whenever he had to do something in the morning. At the moment he was ten minutes late. _He should be here pretty soon._

Right on cue she noticed a green figure running on the path to the left in a hurry nearly running over Kirby whom had decided to eat a snack on the pavement.

"Sorry I'm late! I slept in!" He stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

She giggled softly.

"It's ok." She winked at him, "I know how much you love to sleep." She giggled again, while Toon Link put on a pout.

"I can't help it!" He said. Nana just smiled at him holding back another laugh.

"Well um… anyway should we go find Ness?" Nana said nervously. Toon Link nodded.

"Yeah he's in the lounging room." Nana nodded, the lounging room was the room where the smashers could watch TV and simply relax on the couch. They turned and began walking toward the direction of the building the room was in.

"Um Toon Link if you don't mind me asking… why do you like to sleep so much?"

Toon Link continued to walk but scrunched up his face into a thinking expression.

"I'm not sure. I've always slept in even my original self did so I suppose it just came naturally. I guess it must have come from the quiet island life he lived."

Nana didn't know much about Toon Link's memories but she wouldn't mind learning more, but she tucked that thought away for now since they were almost to the lounging room.

* * *

Ness was still a bit frustrated, mostly because of confusion. He didn't understand he thought Nana liked him, but he supposed he was wrong. He sighed and slumped further into the couch.

He noticed two figures come into the room suddenly. He narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw who it was. Nana and Toon Link cautiously walked into the room, Toon Link seemingly leading at the moment. Ness couldn't help but be a little upset by this._ What are they on a date or something?_ Toon Link caught Ness's eyes; Ness expected him to run off then, since earlier that week Ness had looked at him the same way and he had ran off, but this time Toon Link stayed keeping a firm hold on Ness's eyes obviously not ready to back down. Ness then noticed Nana, his eyes softened a bit when he noticed how nervous she looked as she watched what was playing out. _Is she scared of me?_

Ness sighed: _Maybe I should relax a bit._

"Um hey…" Ness said a bit awkwardly.

Toon Link's face lit up considerably, while Nana seemed to relax a bit.

"Uh hi Ness!" Toon Link smiled happily at Ness. Ness couldn't help but smile back.

"So what's up with you guys? We haven't talked in a while, you doing ok?" Toon Link felt relief wash over him at Ness's words. Ness had always been the most social of the group, which was probably why Lucas had become so close to him. Ness was the oldest and the most social so Toon Link couldn't help but be relieved that Ness was talking to them again.

Toon Link nodded: "Yeah we're good now. We wanted to make sure you were ok was all."

Ness smiled: "Yeah. Look I'm sorry if I caused you guys any trouble. Can we maybe just forget the whole incident happened?"

Nana completely relaxed a smile now on her face along with Toon Link.

"Sure!" She said now smiling brightly.

For a second the three just seemed to smile at each other now that the awkward tension had been broken. Toon Link realized that he still needed to finish fixing this though and he needed to help Lucas.

"Now we just need to help Lucas." He stated now frowning and looking at the ground.

Ness looked down as well "I don't know Toonie. I actually already tried talking to him."

"You did?" A surprised expression appeared on Toon Link's face.

"Yeah. He won't even talk to me, he seems pretty heart broken."

Nana felt guilt wash over her. _I had no idea about his feelings._

"I'm sorry." She stated. "This is all my fault."

Toon Link instantly looked up, "No it's not! If it's anybody's fault it's mine."

Nana interjected: "But I'm the one who jumped to conclusions!"

"Yeah but I was the one who confused you!"

"Stop! It's nobody's fault." Ness yelled. Nana and Toon Link looked up in surprise.

"Now let's just figure out what we're going to do for Lucas. After all I want my best friend back." Ness said now putting on a cocky smile.

Toon Link smiled. Typical Ness.


	7. The Book

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I finally got inspiration for this story so hopefully I will continue to upload like this, I'm actually a chapter ahead do I should keep uploading! So anyway please enjoy! :)

* * *

Ness knew Lucas would be hard to talk to. Lucas had been the most heartbroken out of all of them. But Ness knew Lucas pretty well, Lucas had joined the tournament shy and nervous but thanks to his friends he had slowly become more confidant. He knew the best way to approach Lucas was to simply start talking. Lucas mostly liked to listen hence why him and Lucas got along well since Ness loved to talk. So Ness thought the best thing to do was get Lucas alone, so that they could start talking about something random until Lucas was ready to talk about what had happened.

So Ness began looking for Lucas. He supposed Lucas would most likely be in the library or near Peach's flower garden near the sunflowers. He found Lucas in the library sitting at a table reading a book. _Act like nothing happened. Act like it's the same as before._

"Hey Lucas!" Ness casually walked up and sat in the chair across from Lucas. Lucas jumped, surprised to find Ness had been the one who had just surprised him. Ness was known for being loud not for popping out of nowhere and surprising people, that was more of Lucas's thing.

"Whatcha reading?" Ness leaned forward trying to get a good look the title of the book.

Lucas pulled back a bit. He and Ness hadn't really talked for a week even though they shared a room here. But Ness had suddenly waltzed in like everything was fine and started talking to him!

"Um it's The Hunger Games."

Ness nodded:

"That's cool, I saw the movie it was really good. Is the book good so far?"

Lucas nodded slowly, still a bit taken aback.

Ness smiled.

"That's good. I got to say they did a great job with the movie. I can't wait till the next one comes out. I mean I would read the book but I really don't like reading so I'd rather see the movie y'know?"

Lucas couldn't help but relax a bit. Ness was acting just as normal as he usually did. Lucas smiled.

"But Ness if you read the book you get more from it." He replied.

Ness smiled before leaning back in his chair: "Nah, wastes too much time I'd rather be doing something else like playing baseball."

Lucas rolled his eyes, before smiling. _Maybe things would be ok._

* * *

Nana had told Popo of the events that had occurred recently, and how Ness was talking to them again. Popo seemed pretty happy as well though he was confused how he had missed what was going on completely. Nana tried to explain to him that he was really spacey but Popo was too distracted by an argument between Fox and Falco occurring next to them.

"Popo! Popo! Are you listening to me?!"

"Huh what?"

"See this is what I mean."

"Hmph! While I got some business to attend to so I'll see you later sis."

Nana jumped. "Wait. What! Where are you going? Can I come with you?"

Popo continued to walk away. "Sorry Nana this is something I have to do by myself."

Nana sighed. She was normally always with her brother, and now that she was back to normal he wasn't even hanging out with her.

* * *

Everyone on the Smash Brothers premises could agree Toon Link had strange ways of entertaining himself. At the moment the green clad boy was in the cafeteria. Many smashers passed by and gave him funny looks as he attempted to make a popsicle stick castle using glue and popsicle sticks. Toon Link was too engrossed in the task at hand to notice them though.

So when Popo walked up to him he didn't even notice.

"Hey Toonie!"

Toon Link jumped nearly causing the whole structure to fall down. He looked up to see Popo smiling at him.

"Oh ah hey Popo!" Toon Link stated back after he had regained himself going back to the task at hand.

"Listen. I wanted to thank you."

Toon Link looked up.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"Well… my sister was in that slump and you helped her get back out. So thanks!"

Toon Link sat there thinking over what he said for a minute. _Did I really help that much?_

"Well uh it was nothing, I suppose… I'm glad I could help!" He gave Popo a smile.

Popo nodded

"Well anyway," Popo eyed the popsicle castle oddly, "I'll uh see you around!"

"See you Popo!" Toon Link stopped for a second to think. He was glad that he could help Nana but... he was slightly confused about Nana himself. _I wonder if Nana still…_ he shook his head. _Forget it._

* * *

Ness was proud of himself, Lucas wasn't fearful of him being mad at him anymore and so they were now best friends again. Ness decided that it was about time the group get back together so today would be the day he would talk to Lucas about what had happened.

As he sat in the cafeteria with Lucas while the blonde ate a sandwich, he went over what to do in his mind. Finally he spoke.

"Hey Lucas."

Lucas looked up from his food.

"Yes Ness?"

"Listen Lucas. About what happened with us and Nana…" he noticed Lucas's expression change considerably, changing to a nervous expression. He decided to continue anyway.

"Toon Link, Nana and I have all decided that we are just going to forget the whole thing ever happened. I think that you should do the same so that we can all hang out again."

Lucas sat there for a second thinking it over, now looking at his plate again.

"But… I'm so embarrassed Ness. I don't think I can just hang out with Nana again after what happened."

Ness sighed before saying, "It's ok Lucas. Nana wants to be friends with you again, so I'm pretty sure if you both want to be friends again you can find a way."

"You really think so?"

"Yep so what do you say?"

"Well… ok."

* * *

Toon Link had managed to finish his castle now carrying it carefully to his and Link's room. He was trying his best to walk as straight as possible since it kept leaning one way and then the other.

He heard someone laughing behind him. He turned to see who it was ready to ask what exactly they were laughing at. He stopped short when he noticed who it was. Nana was behind him laughing into the arm of her parka.

"What's so funny?" He said pouting at her.

"Oh it's just…" she giggled a little "nevermind."

Toon Link glared at her a little before he went back to the task at hand.

Nana walked up next to him.

"So uh what are you doing?" Asked Toon Link

"Oh I was looking for Popo. Have you seen him?"

"I saw him a while ago don't know where he went though."

Toon Link sensed someone else approaching. He turned to see Ness and Lucas. Lucas was nervously following Ness wringing his hands slightly.

"Hey! Me and Lucas were wondering if you guys wanted to play soccer."

Toon Link smiled the biggest he could and Nana gave a nervous nod, it looked like things were back to normal.


	8. The Necklace

ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D I was sick this week so I worked on this story a lot. I probably won't update as much after tomorrow though cause I'm gonna be pretty busy but I'll try! Please enjoy!

* * *

All of the smashers seemed to be back to their regular daily tasks. A feeling of calmness hung over the area once again hearing the laughter of the younger smashers. It seemed all was right in the world.

Some were not so sure of this though. Both Popo and Toon Link had been increasingly on edge lately, the other smashers didn't know what to make of this. There wasn't anything wrong with them though; they were just concerned about what had been playing out recently. While things were normal they had both noticed Ness and Lucas still seemed to be attempting to get Nana's attention. Toon Link didn't mind too much but he was concerned this would tear them apart again, while Popo felt that this would make his sister upset when she realized that they were both trying to win her over. His sister wouldn't want to hurt either of them after all.

They knew there wasn't much they could do about it though. It was Nana's decision who she liked and they couldn't stop Ness and Lucas so for now they just stood on the sidelines and watched.

* * *

"Hey Nana!" Popo ran up next to his sister whom turned and smiled back at him.

"Hi Popo."

"So what you doing, sis?"

Nana turned back to where she was looking. "I was just watching Kirby and Pikachu play tag."

"Sounds kind of boring."

"Well it's not!" She said turning away from her brother again.

"Um Nana…" They jumped turning to see Lucas.

"Jeez Lucas, don't surprise us like that?" Popo managed to breathe out.

"Oh uh sorry. Um here Nana?" He slowly held out a flower he had gotten from the flower garden.

Nana took into her hands, not entirely sure what to do next.

"Um thank you Lucas." Lucas smiled before running off in the direction he had come from.

Popo frowned. Nana looked up at him noticing the look on his face. _Is something wrong?_

Popo glared into space for a minute before walking off, leaving Nana confused.

* * *

Toon Link didn't really understand the stores in Smash City. They made no sense to him, from what he could remember, his original self grew up around small shops where you just walked in and asked for something that they had, paid for it, and then could leave. This 'supermarket' place was really weird. Normally he would get lost when he went to one but Ness had come with him, so he would be okay.

As they walked through the many aisles looking for things they were supposed to pick up for Master Hand, Toon Link found himself getting even more confused. _How much stuff do they have in these stores?_ As he followed Ness into the next aisle, he turned his head up to look at the top shelves. _We can't even reach up there?_ Toon Link slammed right into Ness, as Ness had unexpectedly stopped.

"Oof! Ness what's wrong?"

Ness didn't respond. He noticed Ness staring at something on a nearby shelf. Toon Link turned to see the shelf Ness was staring at was filled with different types of jewelry. _Why is Ness looking at jewelry? _Toon Link turned to Ness giving him a questioning look. Ness turned to Toon Link.

"Do you think Nana would like one of these?" Toon Link stood in shock. He was completely frozen for a second.

"Um… I guess." Ness walked toward the rack and began looking through it. Toon Link simply stood there lost for words, he wasn't really sure what to do.

"What about this one?" Ness asked, holding one up that was a bejeweled heart.

_How am I supposed to know?_ Toon Link really didn't want to get into anymore love affairs so he simply nodded his head, before turning toward another rack and looking at some objects on that one.

* * *

Nana knew that Ness and Lucas both still liked her but she really had no idea who she liked anymore. She was lost, she thought they were both nice but ever since the incident she didn't have as strong of feelings toward Ness anymore and she wasn't entirely sure about Lucas either. She sat outside on a bench near the flower garden.

"Nana!"

Nana turned to see Ness headed toward her, she sighed out all of her stress and put on the best smile she could.

"Hi Ness."

Ness stopped in front of her holding out a necklace to her. She looked at it cautiously. _Is this for me?_

"Here." He stated. "I got you this. I hope you like it."

Nana took into her hands slowly, she wasn't sure what to do now. It was sweet of him, but according to the girls when you fell in love you were supposed to feel warm inside, and well she didn't.

"So uh Nana," Ness scratched the back of his head, "you wanna do something later?"

Nana froze. _What do I do? Is he asking me out? What do I say?_

"Hey!" Ness turned to see Popo walking towards him with an angry look on his face.

Ness looked at Popo with confusion on his face

"What's wrong Popo?"

Popo stopped in front of him.

"I'm getting tired of this!"

Ness glared.

"Tired of what?! What did I do?!"

Popo snapped.

"Everybody is going after my sister and I don't like it! So back off would you!"

Nana felt her heart beating fast. _No Popo! Stop!_

Ness was shocked but he quickly regained himself.

"Well it isn't your decision now is it Popo?!"

"I'm her brother! I should have some say in this!"

"Maybe but it's her decision!"

"Fine! Well then Nana what do-"

They turned to see Nana had run off.

* * *

Nana ran as far away as she could, she ran to somewhere she wouldn't be found, the beach. Her and Popo loved cold and ice more than the beach so she knew no one would think to look for her here. As soon as she made it to the shore she fell on her knees and started crying.

She cried as hard as she could. She was so confused and lost. _What am I gonna do?_

"Nana?"

She turned to look to her side to see Toon Link looking down at her a concerned look on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment. Nana didn't exactly know what came over her. She supposed she just wanted a hug, for she found herself jumping up and hugging the green clad boy.

Toon Link stood still at the sudden contact, finding a blush creep on his face. It took him a second to realize she was now crying on him. He relaxed and hugged her back as she cried.

* * *

Nana relaxed a bit into the couch she was sitting on. Toon Link had taken her back to the room that he and Link shared. At the moment Toon Link had gone into the kitchen to get her a drink. She looked around. The room wasn't too much different from her's, it was arranged a bit differently but was about the same. There was a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Nana was pulled out of her thoughts when Toon Link came back in carrying a glass of milk.

"Is this ok?" He asked holding it out for her.

She nodded before drinking some of its content. Toon Link sat next her. He let her drink most of it before he said anything. Nana didn't mind the silence it was actually relieving. Most of the smashers would probably have turned their TV's on by now. Toon Link didn't turn on his though and she didn't mind at all.

"So Nana… why exactly were you crying?"

Nana put her drink down on the coffee table. She bit her lip thinking about what had been happening before she ran off.

Toon Link jumped back a little, waving his arms around. "I'm sorry! You probably don't want to talk about it, right? I shouldn't have asked!"

Nana couldn't help but smile, Toon Link was just so expressive; she supposed it was because he was **Toon** Link after all.

"No it's ok…" She looked toward the ground. "It's just Ness gave me this necklace," She held up the necklace Ness had given her. Toon Link gasped a little but she didn't notice. "and… well… he asked me if I was doing anything later… that's when Popo appeared," she could feel herself tearing up, "he yelled at Ness and told him to back off. Then they started arguing… I was scared so I… ran off." Her voice faded out.

Toon Link wasn't entirely sure what to say, she looked like she was going to cry again though so he had to do something.

"Nana." Toon Link looked down for a second in thought before looking up: "You can't let that bring you down! Popo and Ness didn't mean any harm they're only trying to do what they think you want. So… you have to show them what you want so that they don't decide for you!"

Nana couldn't help but be blown away a bit. She felt as if a haze had been lifted from her eyes. Toon Link was exactly right, maybe Nana needed to be more independent from her brother. She needed to figure out what she wanted.

She smiled one of the biggest smiles Toon Link had ever seen from her and said "OK." Toon Link blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. For a moment they were both silent, simply enjoying the moment, until the door opened abruptly.

"Hey Toonie, I'm home!" Both jumped at the new voice. Toon Link slowly turned to look over the couch at Link who smiled at the younger boy, until he noticed the other pair of eyes watching him, belonging to Nana.

Link looked at her before turning to Toon Link, "Toon Link why didn't you tell me we were going to have someone over?"

Toon Link shrugged "Sorry Link."

Link gave Toon Link a look before turning back to Nana, "Well Nana, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Nana nodded, "Yes… if that's ok?"

"Of course," Link responded, "Is soup ok?"

Nana nodded. Link made his way to the kitchen before closing the door behind him. Toon Link turned around and sunk back into the couch. For a moment they were both silent. Toon Link suddenly jumped up.

"Do you want to play a card game?" He asked excitedly, Nana nodded.

* * *

They played the card games for quite some time. Nana didn't mind playing card games at all, her and Popo used to play them all the time in her memories so it was pretty familiar to her.

"Toon Link! Dinner's ready!" Toon Link must have been hungry for he quickly put the cards away and led Nana to the kitchen.

Nana liked the kitchen's look it was small and homey. Toon Link moved to the table and pulled out a chair and motioned for Nana to come over. Nana blushed a bit before sitting down. Toon Link walked over and sat in another chair as Link placed to bowls in front of them before sitting down with his own bowl.

Toon Link was starving so he didn't waste any time in picking up the bowl and slurping down soap.

Link cringed, "Toon Link!"

Toon Link stopped drinking from the bowl and placed it down, giving Link a glare he picked up a spoon and began eating normally.

Link glared back at Toon Link before he turned to Nana.

"So anyway Nana how have you been?"

Nana smiled, "I've been alright?"

Link looked at her curiously, "You looked kind of upset earlier, you sure you're ok?"

Nana smiled, "I think I'm ok now, I just needed someone to talk to."

She looked at Toon Link for a second who was completely engrossed in his soup.

Link noticed this and a sly look appeared on his face.

"Oh I see." He said slyness in his voice. Nana didn't entirely understand what he meant but went back to eating. She realized she was thirsty so she leaned forward to grab her drink, when a loud bang came from the wall. She jumped knocking over her drink in the process.

Nana quickly tried to pick her drink back up but it had already spilled quite a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Link smiled and grabbed a paper towel.

"It's fine Toon Link's really clumsy so stuff like this happens all the time."

Toon Link glared at Link.

"Link!" He whined.

"What? It's true." Link said defensively. Nana giggled a little to herself.

"Besides," Link began, "When people next door are beating the walls it's kind of hard to do anything around here. Toon Link can you go next door and see what Marth and Ike are doing?" Toon Link had finished his soup so he nodded and got up leaving the room.

Link wiped up the water before sitting down again.

"You would think those two would be more civilized." He muttered softly to himself.

"Does this happen often?" Nana asked a little confused.

"Yeah they're probably having some kind of argument." He stated shoving a spoon of soup in his mouth.

"So anyway Nana, has Toon Link been nice to you?"

Nana looked up, "Oh yes Link, I was actually pretty upset before but I feel better thanks to him."

Link got another sly look on his face. "That's good."

Toon Link walked back into the room and took a seat at the table.

"Let me guess. They were fighting about something again weren't they?" Link stated

Toon Link nodded, "Marth's tiara went missing and he blames Ike." Toon Link simply stated before taking a sip of his water.

"Typical." Link said before taking a sip of his own water.

Nana couldn't help but find the situation kind of funny.


End file.
